Aragorn
Aragorn is one of the Rangers and a playable character in the Lord of the Rings games The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, The Return of the King and as a support character in The Third Age. Son of Arathorn, captain of the Dunedain Rangers and heir to Isildur, Aragorn is the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. Rather than seeking the throne to rule as a king, he chooses to live in exile in order to remain hidden from Sauron's forces who fear what he may become. He ususally calls himself Strider, but reverts to using Aragorn when he accompanies Frodo as one of the nine companions in the Fellowship of the Ring who sets out to destroy the One Ring. 'Powers and abilities' The Fellowship of the Ring Aragorn is quite a powerful opponent who has access to both a sword and a bow in combat. The best advice on how to fight the enemies with him is to first shoot the enemies with your bow in order to give them a little bit damage before going in for close combat. The combat system in the game may be considered difficult to adapt to, since the block mechanism barely defend you from enemy attacks. Make sure you have enough arrows in order to shoot your enemies before you attack. If you're forced into close combat against enemies with full health, make sure to NOT stand still! Move around while you fight, or you will be exposed to a hit from behind, in which the enemy in front of you also will have an open space to attack you. The Two Towers Aragorn is one of three playable characters in "The Two Towers", the other two being Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn's skills as a ranger allows him to deal moderate damage with a bow, although he's doing more damage with his sword. With the combat system much more adaptable than the last videogame, Aragorn now has access to several combos with his sword as well as being fully able to block any attack, except special grabs by the Orcs, the charge of a Warg or special attacks from bosses or trolls. Viggo Mortensen voices Aragorn in this videogame and that gives him a fully voiced action to when he talks or grunts while fighting. Aragorn has 30 arrows at his disposal, but deals lesser ranged damage than Legolas. However, he makes up for that with melee damage inflicted by his sword. ''Combos: The Two Towers'' This list shows all the combos Aragorn is able to perform and how much experience points they cost. The Return of the King In the third game of the movie's trilogy, the fellowship has been split into separate paths to play in order to advance further. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are the playable characters for the "Path of the King", which follows the three of them on their journey through the Paths of the Dead. After defeating the dead spirits in their path, the three warriors encounter the King of the Dead and asks him to fight with them before the entire cave collapses. After receiving word that the King of the Dead will join them, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli later travel to the Pelennor Fields where they must defend Merry and Eowyn from several waves of Mumakil before battling the Witch King on his Fellbeast. After the battle is won, the three companions will finally rendezvous with Gandalf before heading to the Black Gates where the white wizard also becomes a playable character in the "Path of the King". Hoping to draw Sauron's attention long enough for Frodo to destroy the ring, the battle at the Black Gate is the final battle for the fate of Middle-Earth. ''Combos: The Return of the King'' Aragorn's combos have been significantly improved since the last game, and he may perform more devastating combos. He still retains his bow which does some damage to the enemy, but more damage can be added by drawing back the bow further. His 30 arrows remain at his disposal, but once again he does better damage by going in for close combat with his new sword Andúril. The Third Age During your battle to defend Helm's Deep, Aragorn will eventually join forces with you to defend the main gate from several Uruk-Hai trying to breach through. His skillset includes a normal swipe attack with his sword which deals enough damage to kill or severly damage an Uruk-Hai but deals little damage against a troll. Another attack he has is a heavy attack in which he swings his sword in a vertical 180 degress, dealing much more damage able to kill most enemies with the exception of trolls. His most powerful blow however is a five-combo attack which is always considered a K.O on both Uruk-Hai and trolls alike. ''Combos: The Third Age (While fighting at Helm's Deep) When the player arrives at the Pelenor Fields, Aragorn will once more join the player characters and fight alongside them against the horde of Orcs, wielding Andúril. His skills now include the ability to summon the Army of the Dead, which deals massive damage to the enemies. ''Combos: The Return of the King (While fighting at the Pelennor Fields) Trivia (Return of the King) *Aragorn is seen wearing Andúril, the Flame of the West. However, if playing any other than the Black Gate, Aragorn's scabbard resembles the scabbard he usually keeps his ranger sword sheathed in. *Aragorn carries a short bow, but the game never shows any quiver on his back when he draws his bow or when he attacks with his sword. *His elven dagger does not have the sheath as it did in the movies, its blade is easily seen at Aragorn's right side. **At "The Black Gate" stage, the dagger is nowhere to be seen. *Aragorn and Faramir share exactly the same skillmoves, only Faramir has no dagger, making it seem like he only punches his enemy when doing the "Final Judgement" skill. *At Aragorn's portrait, the sword-hilt represents his ranger sword, rather than the hilt of Andúril. *Aragorn is seen wielding Andúril at the first stage "Helm's Deep", in spite of that battle taking place before he receives the sword when he decides to face the King of the Dead. Trivia (The Third Age) *After defending the main gate from Uruk-Hai, in spite of not having been given Andúril yet, Aragorn is seen wielding it in a cutscene when he shouts for the others to fall back, while he currently wore his ranger sword as he fought alongside the player characters. *While healing Morwen after the player defeats the eight remaining Nazgûl, Aragorn's sword has been sheathed in the wrong position in his scabbard, a little mistake made by EA Games when they made the game. Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:Support Characters (The Third Age)